


What's Happening Now?

by Alicethebluepheonix



Series: What, Where,When, Why, Who, How? [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2O Delirious - Fandom
Genre: All emotions, Anger, Angst, Confusion, F/M, Fluffy, Implied Sexual Content, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sexual Content, Slight horror, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicethebluepheonix/pseuds/Alicethebluepheonix
Summary: Evan and Jonathan deal with there demons together. They share stories of pain and happiness as they try to work on their new lives at the end of a crazy adventure.Read one Part 1 first.





	What's Happening Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This type of work switches between 1st, 2nd, and 3rd often and on purpose cause the characters lack sanity.  
> :)  
> and so do I.
> 
> Welcome back for you guys following.

It has been 1 year 9 months and 7 days. Since the corruption and resolution of the agency. The agency had provided a new home since the other felt a little too exposed now. Evan had very graciously moved in with John. He truly enjoyed the domestic version of John because he was sweet and thoughtful like a real boyfriend. Although the craziness was not lost it often came out in over-protective jealousy. A normal person would be driven away by the insanity of it all but for Evan it was amazing . . . almost a turn on. Evan had grown used to having Jonathan around most of the time. Sometimes when they are far apart, usually from John being on a mission, they would video chat for hours on end. The house was still close to Luke, the man was almost flesh and blood for goodness sake. He took on his normal role as brother, teaser, and peacemaker when true dilemmas arose.It felt normal. Things were finally settling. 

Not long after the event John made an effort to inform the guys of what's really going on. He had to get permission from the New agency of course, but they had already witnessed enough that it had to happen anyway. So the year had been mostly helping the guys process this information. Which the others agreed actually made a lot of sense but they would definitely like to stay out of it. He understood, they all had relationships and things of their own to take care of. With Youtube messing up monetization and the drama between the friends seeming to grow, there wasn’t time to be concerned about secret agents even if it was kinda cool. 

John was finally back from one of his latest missions in Montreal. The agency had kept him busy trying to make sure no wrong information or rogue agents got out. Which John wouldn’t like to admit he enjoyed the free time to think by himself. He loved Evan but everything happened so fast and there was moments even he was still processing. He was thinking so deeply he hadn’t realized Evan had handed him a coffee. 

Evan- Sooo how was Montreal? 

John- You know i can’t talk about it in detail but it was . . . actually . . . kinda nice.

Evan- Hmm.

To others the silence may seem awkward but it was fine for them. In fact they lived for it, between hearing the guys screaming during recording sessions and the noise going on in both their heads they had grown used to sitting in silence. 

Evan- When’s you next trip?

John- There isn’t one, i took care of what they asked, i'm going back to recording. They only contact me for emergencies and info updates. Sooo . . . im home.

He smiled at Evan, who was grinning over his mug. His face suddenly changed and John quirked an eyebrow.

Evan- How’s um . . . Delirious?

John- (sighing) you know were the same person, you don’t have to ask it like that. He’s fine. 

_I'm more than fine Johnny boy, i'm enjoying all these little fantasy of Ev swirling around in here mmm when are you gonna stop the small talk cause i need it and you need it too. Besides we both know he would enjoy it. hmm._

**Be Patient!**

Evan- Shit I triggered you didn’t I?

He was watching John shake his head. He opened his mouth to say something but paused last minute. Evan shifted to sit next to him and rubbed his hand through his hair. They had both learned to read each others faces and body language almost perfectly. They had to since they both had extreme sides to them. 

John-No it’s fine we’ve mostly been on the same page recently he’s just very . . . insistent. 

He nuzzled into Evan and rested his head against the crook of his neck. 

Evan- What does he want?

John- You.

John licked a stripe up Evan’s neck and he felt John’s body shift. He was obviously giving in. He was slowly wrapping himself around him. He kissed him, It was slow and deep. Making Evan loose track of what was happening till he felt John’s hands slip past the waistband of his sweats. Evan moaned a little and started to thrust into his hand a little till he stopped and tensed.

John- What?

Evan- We .. .um haven’t brought up the fact that your an excabitionist since well that whole moment in the restaurant . . . you know when this all started. Back in LA.

John- Yeah and we aren’t in public right now sooo we don’t need to. 

John tried to go back to what he was doing but Evan wasn’t complying as much as he wanted him to. 

John- Okay, what’s wrong Ev? 

Evan- Trust me i want this but um, my brain is kinda fuzzy right now and it has been for a while. I need help.. . . i um. . . we . . . uh

John- Breath

John corrected the disorray he had made with there cloths as he tried to calm him down. He was visibly upset and John was feeling overwhelmingly concerned. Delirious was going into protective mode, ready to fight whatever was causing him pain. Evan couldn’t focus it felt like everything in his head was in fragments and he couldn’t put them together. He couldn’t even find all the pieces.

Evan- It’s that over protective side i talked about, when you started traveling i saw the therapist you were talking about. And um . . . .you know how you can talk with yourself and you can usually always control yourself . .. it's just your mindset that's different? . . . well i can't do that with my. . . .the other part of me it . . its its its like im on auto pilot. I . . .kinda like it sometimes but . . . it freaks me out other times. 

John- Okay, It’s okay.We-

Evan- wait but i also sleep walk when your not around and i start remember things and going places and sometimes i wake up at Luke’s house or in the middle of the woods in the backyard. Or . . . i start to see things when i’m awake but it’s like im asleep. 

John- Okay . . . um what did the therapist say. 

Evan- He said i probably have a sleep terror disorder but the biggest factor in that is fear and sleep. I'm not afraid just really confused and it happens more often when i'm awake then when im asleep. But um . . . it only happens when your not here. 

John- Hmm. Why did you bring up me talking with myself.

Evan- Well, the over protective ‘thing’ that i have might not be able to . . . express itself? If you aren’t here. It’s far fetched but it’s a theorie and it just makes more sense. Like it's trying to make up for your absence. 

John- I wish i could say that that sounds crazy but thats kinda like how i was when i first started, except i was aware it was like my mind was on autopilot but i still had complete control. 

Evan- Damn. You would think they would have a name for it.

John- I think they would probably put it under psychosis and call it quits. We just need to find a way for you to manage it cause we can’t be together all the time. Like when i go to the bathroom. Also what does that have to do with my kink you brought up earlier?

Evan- Well, it revolves around you, . . . the whole autopilot. . . overprotectiveness, sooo it kinda feels better when we fuck. 

John- So you interrupted our fuck time to tell me that you need help and the help you need is to be fucked?

Evan-Oh oh yeah i guess i did. Heh. 

John just stared at him with a very serious and pointed look. He stopped and rubbed his shoulder for a second before continuing. 

John- Do you want to take this outside?

Evan-Yes, Please. 

John stood up and picked up his car keys as Evan practically ran out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> John- im so glad im not the only crazy one. Now we can wreck havoc together.  
> Me-Really? You gonna make this difficult for me.  
> John- Damn right, it better be fun.  
> Me-Oh it will be but it's also gonna 'p'unch you right in the feels.  
> John-OUCH! RUDE!


End file.
